


can you feel the storm tonight

by fabulousfairytales



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Schmico, getting cuddly in a small dark space, just before the episode airs, pre 15x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico and Levi are being stuck in an ambulance. What could go wrong? Schmico and what could happen in 15x08.





	can you feel the storm tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, I'm not gonna post fics daily, but I am feeling creative af rn so I'm just gonna write as much as I can and I already almost finished two other fics.
> 
> Also thanks to @magicwoman213 and @margaritafariasw on tumblr for the promts/ideas :)

“Schmitt you can’t get out there! They’re sealing the hospital! Nobody will be able to get in or out after that!” Bailey yelled while he was about to go out and into the storm.

“But Dr. Kim is still out there somewhere! I’ve seen him go out, but not coming back in. I – I don’t know what it is, but I can feel that something’s wrong so I’m going. I’m – I’m sorry, really, but I’ve gotta go before they’re closing the door for real,” Schmitt replied before running to the nearest open entrance that was left to get out of the building.

The wind was strong, but so was Levi’s will to find Nico Kim and get to safety with him. How did nobody but him notice the ortho fellow leave the building except him? He shook his head to fully concentrate on finding Nico. Dr. Kim. Hell, whatever.

 “Dr. Kim! Hey if you’re here somewhere you have to hurry or we’ll gonna be locked out! Hey! Nico!” Levi called out, but the fellow was nowhere to be seen. He was about to turn around to check the park on the other side of the property, when he noticed someone being stuck between the ground and a huge branch.

“No,” he breathed and ran to the person laying on the ground. He felt really guilty when he was relieved for a second upon realizing that this person wasn’t Nico, but a young woman whose leg got stuck under the falling branch. He examined her leg and decided that the best would be to get it out of there and to hurry to get her into the building.

“Ma’am, I’m working for the hospital. What’s your name?”

“I, I’m Annie,” the woman whimpered.

“Okay Annie, I’m Levi. I am going to lift the branch as much as I can while you have to try to pull your leg out, alright? I will bring you into the hospital where you’ll get help, okay?” Levi explained to which she nodded.

“Yes, please just get me out of here!” She cried.

Levi took a deep breath before gathering up all his strength to lift the branch up a little so that Annie could pull her leg out from under it. Levi then grabbed her hand to help her up and brought her to the entrance that he just came out of and was greeted by two security guards.

“You two got lucky, we were about to close this door right now. Get in here –“

“Can you please take her to the ER? Her leg was stuck under a branch. Somebody has to check if there’s anything broken. I can’t come in yet, there’s still a doctor out there and I have to find him.” The taller security guard helped Annie get on a stretcher while Levi was already on the way out again.

“But, if you go out there, I might not be able to let you in until the storm calms down again. Maybe your colleague has already returned and then you’re stuck outside!” The security guard called out after him.

“I have to! I just – I just have to! I know that he’s out there! It’s alright, just take care of her, okay? Thanks!”

He already knew that he would be stuck out here. But it was going to be worth it if he could just find Nico. Where could he be? He wandered around the hospital when he reached the closed entrance of the ER.

“Dr. Kim! Nico, please I know you have to be here somewhere! The hospital will be sealed soon we have to – Oh my god, Nico!“ Levi called out when he finally found the ortho fellow leaning against a wall, his head bleeding. What the hell happened to him?

Levi ran as quickly as he could against the storm to kneel next to the hurt doctor.

“Nico, hey, it’s me, Schmitt. Come on, we have to get somewhere safe first,” his eyes fell on the ambulance near them. They would be safe in there. Plus he’ll have at least something to tend Nico’s wound.

“Let’s get in there, alright?” Nico nodded and was trying to get up, but couldn’t. Levi helped him and together they made their way to the ambulance. However, the wind became so strong, that when Levi turned his head to check on Nico, his glasses got knocked off his face.

“Bullshit. For real?” He cursed while opening the ambulance’s door and shoving Nico in there before following him and closing the door. He took a deep breath and then turned around to look at Nico, only to realize that he was pretty blind right now.

“Did the wind really just knock off your glasses?” Nico spoke for the first time with an amused smirk on his face that Levi only could hear.

“I – uh. I guess so,” he replied while laughing himself. But then he remembered again that he found Nico outside with a bleeding head wound and got worried again. He slipped closer to Nico to try and examine the wound better, however, thanks to the loss of his trusty glasses he had to get very close, so he ended up only inches away from the other man’s face.

“What happened to you? Why are you bleeding?” He asked worried trying to remember how an ambulance is built from the inside and where he could find something to clean the wound and some bandaged.

“I was trying to help a woman whose leg got stuck under a tree, or a branch or something, but I got hit by something, I don’t know. Maybe another branch. So I left to get help from the ER, but I couldn’t get in, the doors were closed and then I felt a bit dizzy and had to sit down,” Nico explained.

“Yeah, they sealed the entrances. Nobody gets in or out,” Levi cleared up before getting up when he remembered where the disinfection spray should be.

“Oh, alright. Hey – tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you, I can only guess that you don’t see much right now,” Nico offered, but got hit with a confused stare from Levi.

“You might have a concussion. You are not going to move any more than is absolutely necessary– “

“It’s probably nothing, don’t be so worried, it didn’t even hurt that much,” Nico countered, gaining another confused stare.

“You just said that you felt dizzy and had to sit down. If I was able to lift that branch you and your perfect muscles would’ve been able to do so too. But you didn’t so I can only assume that you already knew that you’re possibly fucked,” Levi retorted, finally getting Nico to stop trying to get up.

“Perfect muscles, huh?”

Levi looked like he was studying the walls very closely, but he was actually trying to find the right drawer with the bandages to distract himself so that he would stop exposing himself any further. After a few seconds of silence, he finally found what he was searching for and returned to Nico, but not without tripping over a random box. He cursed under his breath and kneeled next to the fellow to attend the wound who tried his darnedest not to laugh.

“You can just laugh, I know that I’m clumsy,” Levi allowed, a soft smile on his own face, causing Nico to not laugh, but to return the smile. He might not show it on the outside, but Nico was melting. Levi’s brown eyes were so beautiful, even in the dark of the ambulance. The little light that reached them was enough for Nico to see every small detail of the intern’s eyes sparkling eyes.

“Why are you even here if you knew that they were closing the doors of the building?” Nico suddenly asked. The question spooked around his head for several minutes, but only now his brain remembered that he could just ask. Levi finished putting the bandage on Nico’s forehead and then looked into the man’s dark brown eyes. He almost forgot how to breath for a second. He jumped a little when he felt Nico’s hand on his arm, asking him if he was okay.

“What? I’m sorry, I’m good. I uh – I saw you go outside, but not come back inside when they were about to close the doors so I headed out to find you, but then I found that woman…,” he trailed off, because there was something in Nico’s eyes that he couldn’t quite assess.

Nico felt his stomach twist in a knot when he thought of the way he had rejected Levi a few days ago and how the clever, caring intern still went out of his way risking his own life to find him. He sighed and looked away.

Levi frowned and put his hand on Nico’s that was still resting on his arm when the other man was about to pull it away.

“Is everything alright? Did I say something –“

“You were right,” Nico interrupted, “This _is_ a teaching hospital. But I don’t want to be a teacher for you to just leave and find something better one day you’ve learned enough. I – I like you. Really like you. Although we don’t even really know each other. And I don’t want to fall for someone who just needs help to find themselves. But maybe that’s already too late, because ever since I saw you for the first time, I couldn’t stop thinking about you –“

Levi cut him off by crashing his lips against Nico’s, hands holding him close as to not knock him down the hard floor. He was still on his knees, this time causing Nico to have to reach up to touch Levi’s cheek, pulling him closer at the hip with his other arm. Levi adjusted his left leg so that he was now straddling Nico who moaned when the intern slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Levi slowly pulled away after a while, staring into Nico’s eyes, still having the man’s taste on his lips.

“That was really – “

“Yeah,” Nico interrupted, gently stroking Levi’s cheek.

-

“Are you feeling alright?” Levi asked for the what must’ve been tenth time in 30 minutes. Nico sighed and nodded.

“I am okay, Levi. I promise I’m gonna say something if I suddenly feel nauseous or like I’m about to faint,” he promised and pulled Levi closer. The intern had taken a blanket they had found and laid it on the floor for Nico to lie down on.

“Alright. I’m sorry to annoy you. I’m just – “

“You’re just worried. I know,” Nico muttered and stuck his nose into Levi’s hair, smiling to himself.

“Thanks for coming out and looking for me. You really shouldn’t’ve done that, but I’m glad you did,” he added, pressing a soft kiss on Levi’s temple.

-

It felt like the storm would never stop. The ambulance was shaking every time the wind would get faster and the door was rattling loud whenever anything was hitting it. Levi noticed at one point that not only the ambulance was shaking, but so was Nico. When what sounded like a big branch was landing on top of the ambulance, he even jumped a little. Levi pulled him closer and gently ran his hand over Nico’s back to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m here. We’re safe in here, don’t worry,” he whispered and pressed as small kiss on Nico’s forehead. Nico gave him a small nod, before hiding his face back in Levi’s chest.

“Do you wanna talk about it? Or talk about just anything else?” Levi then asked, but Nico just shook his head. It hurt Levi to see him like this. Afraid. Right now, despite his height, he looked like a scared little boy and all Levi wanted to do was kiss it all better.

-

When the wind had slowed down a little, the rattling of the door had stopped and so had Nico’s shaking. He was breathing much slower again, the fear in his short breaths almost gone. He looked up at Levi, before quickly looking away again. He felt so… exposed.

“You know when I was a kid I uhm…” He started but trailed off. It felt weird talking about it. Nobody but his family knew about it and he didn’t expect to be in this kind of situation ever again.

“You don’t have to explain if you don’t feel comfortable,” Levi assured with an understanding smile on his lips. A smile that Nico couldn’t stop staring at, because how was Levi even real? How was he so understanding and kind?

“But I want to,” he finally said.

“When I was a child my mom was taking me home from school when they had sent everyone home after a storm was starting to hit the town. We were almost there when we saw a huge tree that fell onto the street. We had to stop. However, my mom didn’t notice the street lamp that was already swinging pretty heavily and only a few seconds after the car stopped, the lamp hit us. It hit the car right in the middle, only inches apart from my mom and me, but ever since I’m kinda… Afraid of being in a car when a storm is going on.”

Levi didn’t really know what to say. He was never good with words. Instead, he placed his hand on Nico’s cheek and gently caressed him with his thumb.

“Thank you for telling me. I can imagine that it must’ve been scary to be in there. But we’re safe in here. I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Even though right now I don’t see shit and would absolutely confuse a small child with a trashcan,” Levi said, causing Nico to snort.

-

It has been hours since they took shelter in the ambulance when Levi noticed a knock on the door.

“Hey! Anybody in there?” They heard Warren’s voice call out.

“Yeah! We’re in here,” Levi replied, opening the door and being greeted by Ben and the security guard he saw before he left the hospital to look for Nico.

“I knew you’d be in there. Oh, and I see that you found your college,” the security guard realized and gave them a thumbs up.

“Yes, I found Dr. Kim and he needs a CT immediately, he could have a concussion,” Levi ordered. Ben nodded and got the stretcher out.

“Levi I’m oka –“

“No, you need a CT, now,” Levi said firm, surprising everyone around him plus himself.

“Shit, that’s really hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a prompt for me, my tumblr is @marveyspecter!


End file.
